


The car

by Katerobber



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 40s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cars, Future, Solar power, Stark Industries, Stark Tower, Technology, inventing, slight angst, workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little deep with a happy ending. Tony's new car really does make Steve think about the future and how much everything changes. It also makes him think a little more about Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The car

"Hey Steve" the infamous Tony stark raced out from the elevator covered in grease, and with oil smeared through his hair like gel. His formerly blue designer jeans had minuscule rips and dark smudges of unknown liquid. His ac/dc tee was strangely clean but still had major dark streaks where he had gotten caught careless in his mania. 

"Hey Tony, um, did an oil tornado go through your workshop" Steve slowly put down his coffee cup fearing for its glass life around the panting engineer. 

"Of course not there hasn't been one of those in months." Steve decided not to ask. "I just finished fixing, well more drastically improving one of my favorite cars." 

"Okay and now you've surfaced for leftovers and coffee?" Steve moved closer to the fridge prepared to heat 3 day old pizza. 

"Nah, I had dummy make me a smoothie. It was great. Biofuels really improving these days. Dum-e makes it without the fuel part. Some of the time." His gaze drifted off and a haze settled over his eyes. 

"Tony?" Steve sighed and snapped his fingers in front of Tony's face. 

"It was green, I think." Was the response. Well, he also woke up witch Steve regarded as victory. 

"I don't even want to know, on the second thought I really don't want to know." 

"So why did you come up here again?" 

"Oh? Oh, yeah I wanted to take you out onto the town with the car. You can see how everything's changed and I can test out my car. Win, win." Tony grinned and ran a hand through his beard adding another layer of grease and fuel. 

"You can drive?" Steve was honestly shocked. " you seem like the type of person to have all those kind of things done for you. You know normal people stuff." 

"Of course not, I love all my cars. Everyone of them is perfectly fixed by me and then driven by me. No one else touches them." He grinned brightly "and now I'm offering you a ride. Do you want it?" 

"Sure sounds like fun." Steve shrugged and poured his coffee down the drain. It had gone cold while he was talking anyway. 

"Awesome" Tony grabbed his forearm and began dragging Steve behind him. The super soldier barley restrained his laughter as Tony bounced like a kid as they rode in the elevator. They shot down 70 floors before reaching a level Steve had never seen before. 

The floor was sleek grey concrete with black tiling in a few places where there appeared to be damage. On one of these spaces resided a black workable covered in spare car parts, custom finishings, and unidentifiable metal bits and scraps. A small kitchen also stood lonely in the corner with only Tony's bot, U, for company. The little robot was charging but whistled happily to them. 

Steve gave him a short wave as he finished looking around. This workshop was nothing compared to the one Tony had for his suits. And where was the car? 

Steve turned his confused gaze on Tony and the billionaire laughed lightly. "Here Steve" he pressed down gently with a foot on a single tile. The entire wall shifted and broke straight in the middle to slid back neatly into a doorframe. "Come on" Tony started walking towards the entrance ignoring the still sliding walls. 

Slowly Steve waited for the walls to still then edged into the newly opened room. From that day on Tony loved to joke that Steve now owed him several hundreds of dollars even though his bet was with Fury. 

The grey concrete ended and was replaced by dull red tiling that was covered in scratches, paint, and odd marks that may or may not have been from fire. The scarlet colored stopped at the floor though and sleek glass took over. Every last bit of it looked touch screen and faint gold holograms hung suspended all over the walls ceiling and lazily in the air. The ceiling arced high into the air and was displaying several projects at once. Then there was the work stations. They were numerous and had stark tech covering them. One desk was complete glass that had an impala plan displayed. Another had an electronic car plan half way done with shining blue light. It was the cars themselves that were the true surprise though. 

There was only eight as Tony had sold a couple because they weren't up to his standards. A 1969 Chevy Impala was black but the paint almost shimmered and twisted while remaining tight against the metal. A nova charger was matching Tony's suit with gold and scarlet. It's windshield was replaced with a touchscreen. The others weren't familiar to Steve and were only a fourth to half done expect for one in the corner. 

Out of all the cars it took the glory. The windshield was mostly clear but had numbers, stats, and traffic conditions flickering at one edge. Sky blue paint was accented with silver streaks and matching sliver tire centers. The tires had blue glowing lines along with traditional rubber. A fin was even angled off the back with solar panels pointing off of it. 

Steve was truly amazed. Tony had a full on teeth gleaming smile plastered on his face as he preened. There was nothing he loved more than when someone was impressed with what he created. It was yet another similarly he shared with a seven year odd proudly showing off his artwork to his mom and dad. Only he showed cutting edge electronics off to the world and single handily lead the entire tech market. 

"Ready for a ride?" Tony ran two fingers over the side of the car and a door materialized. Steve slowly climbed in and let himself relax into the comfortable leather seat. On the inside everything was perfectly lit and smelled like Tony's cologne. The screen picked out the other cars in the room and gave calm warnings about them. 

The creator himself clambered into the drivers seat and laid a single hand on the wheel. "How about Central Park jay?" 

"Sounds fantastic sir." The AI replied. 

"Jarvis is in the car?" Steve asked.

"Yeah Jarvis is in all of my personal tech." 

"Go" Tony said and pulled his hand off the wheel. "I don't need to even touch it after it registers my fingerprints." He bragged. 

The car slid out of the workshop through a garage that slid into existence the same way the doorway had. In the open doorway the car slid out easily into an almost empty street. The garage door folded neatly back into the left side of stark tower. 

"Were we even in the tower Tony?" 

"Yes but this part is facing a back street that not many people know about. J how about the back way?" 

"Of course sir" 

They rode in silence for a few minutes while Steve took in some buildings he hadn't seen yet and Tony watched his reaction. Even the cars easy sliding along was so different. 

He turned to the person who had made so many of the futures changes. "Everything is so different" he whispered. "The cars, the buildings, the people. Everything" 

"Is it a good different?" Tony turned earnest brown eyes on him. 

Steve thought about how people used to die from the flu, and the poverty on every road, and all of the news that took far to long to travel when every day mattered. 

"Yes" he smiled softly. 

"Then everything I've done is a success" Tony whispered. 

"Especially this car" Steve added. 

"Yes Defiantly the car" Tony said and in the that moment Steve knew no matter how crazy things got or how much technology advanced that everything would be alright as long as People like Tony existed who saw the world as a child that everything can be improved and helped.


End file.
